


Long For the Forbidden Things

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M, Role-play non-con, Roleplay, communication issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always Javert's deepest darkest fantasy to be taken against his will by Valjean. They roleplay it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long For the Forbidden Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink meme prompt.
> 
> “We always long for the forbidden things, and desire what is denied us.” - Francois Rabelais

Javert was always quiet in bed. It took time for Valjean to grow accustomed to his manners and ways, but as time passed there was still that silence that traveled deeper than what was left unspoken. Javert simply lay there beneath him, responsive enough, but not truly present.

Frustrated, Valjean rolled off him and lay there on his back.

“I wish you would,” he started, but Javert sat up before he can finish his sentence, reaching for his shirt.

“I’ll sleep in the sitting room.”

“That’s not necessary.” Valjean protested, but Javert’s already left.

_I wish you would tell me what you want._

Too late to speak the words now. Valjean rolled over on his side and tried to sleep.

* * *

In the morning Javert was halfway dressed before he woke.

Valjean sat up in bed. “Javert,”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Javert was gone from the apartment by the time Valjean dressed.

* * *

Over dinner there was silence as Valjean waited for Javert to speak first.

“I think I should look for my own rooms.” Javert murmured.

There was a sick, twisting feeling in Valjean’s gut. “Why would you do such a thing? Are we not content as we are?”

Javert merely gazed at him. “Are you content? Truly?”

“Yes,” Valjean replied at once. Now let Javert stop this nonsense.

“Then you are a liar.” Javert set his cup down.

Valjean put his hand on Javert’s knee and the man just looked at it.

“All right, admittedly. I wish,” He pulled his hand back in frustration. “I wish you would tell me what you want.” Perhaps then he’d be able to give it to Javert.

Javert's laugh was swift and harsh. “No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do.”

Javert shook his head. “Even if I could bring myself to tell you, you would never,”

“Javert, there is nothing I wouldn’t do for you.” The words flew impetuously from his lips but Valjean meant them wholeheartedly.

Javert simply stood and retired to the bedroom.

* * *

Javert was lying on the bed when Valjean entered the bedroom, resting his arms over his head.

"If I told you my desires, you would wash your hands of me once and for all." If he looked closely enough Valjean would swear Javert's eyes were wet with tears. He must have been mistaken.

"There is nothing you could tell me that would persuade me to that course." Valjean was adamant on this point. They had lain with each other; what else could Javert possibly want? What could disturb him now at this point?

"Very well." Javert kept his gaze on the ceiling. "I want...you to force me."

"Force you to what?" Valjean waited for more explanation but Javert simply sighed.

“Javert, I don’t…”

"In Toulon I wanted you, but I would never abuse my power over you." He glanced at Valjean for half a moment, then returned to focusing on the ceiling. "At night though, I would dream of you pressing me down on your bunk, forcing my legs apart and,"

Valjean drew a shaky breath. " _That_ is what you want?" He didn't understand, but he couldn’t bear how Javert's eyes were carefully looking anywhere but him.

"Now tell me there is nothing you won't do." Javert rested his arm over his eyes.

Valjean wanted to go to him, but he feared his touch, no doubt a gentle one, would not be welcome.

"I need," he murmured. "Give me time."

Javert shrugged. "It's not worth wasting your time, please forget I said anything."

Valjean's temper stirred like a tiger. "Stop speaking so absurdly."

In response Javert rolled over on his side, his back to Valjean.

Valjean cursed himself silently as he got into bed beside him. He waited hopefully but Javert didn’t turn back over.

* * *

The night was long but at last Valjean slept. His dreams were muddled and painful, and when he woke, he touched his wrists out of reflex.

The chains weren’t there of course and he felt foolish.

* * *

Javert remained civil throughout the day. They didn’t speak of the previous night’s conversation, but Valjean dreaded the coming evening with each passing hour. At least this time Javert didn’t resist him when he slipped his arms around him, but neither did he return Valjean’s embrace.

* * *

If Valjean allowed himself to think of Toulon he would break Javert.

That was his fear. That all his hatred would come rushing back to consume him once more. He couldn't lose himself again, but neither could he lose Javert.

* * *

It was on the third night that Valjean finally made his move.

When Javert entered their bedroom Valjean seized him by the arm, shoving him across the room towards the bed. Javert hit the bed with a grunt, staring up at him. Valjean was upon him before he could speak, pinning his arms over his head.

"Valjean,"

"Shut your mouth," Valjean growled. He took a deep breath, and then rolled Javert over on his stomach.

"Valjean, what is the meaning of this?" Javert struggled in his grasp and Valjean merely tightened his grip. His instinct urged him on and he twisted hard until he knew Javert's flesh would bear his bruises tomorrow.

The thought shouldn't cause his cock to thrum so desperately.

He kept one of Javert's arms pinned behind his back while he worked the man’s trousers down his thighs.

His resolve only faltered for a moment. _Javert wanted this, he had said…and Javert never lied._ Then he positioned himself between Javert's cheeks and thrusted crudely inside.

Javert cried out and Valjean only pressed him harder into the sheets. Each thrust was rougher than the last and Valjean feared he no longer possessed the will to make himself stop even if Javert wanted him to do so. His limbs belonged to another man, one who would take and take until Javert was left spent and gasping.

Yet Javert responded to _that_ man, every harsh motion only spurred him on. His hips drove backward to meet Valjean’s thrusts, and his cock was hard between his legs.

It was noticing the last that caused Valjean to finally pause.

“Valjean,”

“Be silent.” Valjean withdrew, causing Javert to wince. He released Javert’s arms and nudged him back over on his back.

Javert stared up at him insolently and Valjean slapped him across the face without thinking about it. Javert’s eyes widened in surprise, even as his cock surged with lust. Swiftly Valjean reentered him, claiming Javert’s mouth with a bruising kiss.

He sat back and his hand closed on Javert’s shaft. “Beg me.”

Javert’s lip curled into a sneer Valjean knew intimately. “Never.”

There, now the man below him looked familiar. Valjean stroked him evenly, setting himself a more punishing pace.

Javert arched his back and Valjean felt him tighten around his cock, clenching hard. Javert came, hot and unyieldingly across Valjean’s palm. Valjean’s own pleasure swept over him and he shuddered, gripping Javert’s cock tightly until the other man cried out. It was only after that, that Valjean collapsed on top of Javert, still buried in him to the hilt.

The sweat cooled on their bodies as they laid there in the silence.

Slowly Javert’s hands crept around Valjean, resting on his bare back.

Valjean pressed a kiss to Javert’s hair and breathed a silent prayer of thanks.


End file.
